Total Drama: Survivor - Chapter 4
As the episode begins, the camera shows Chris McLean peacefully sleeping. A pile of blankets bury the lazy host, keeping him secure on his warm bed. The cameraman, obviously aggravated by this, loudly clears his throat, in hopes that the noise will wake Chris up. However, he fails in doing so, and Chris begins to obnoxiously snore, rather than wake up. The cameraman loses his patience and grabs a pillow. He aims at his head, and throws it, abruptly waking Chris up. The impact of the pillow startles Chris, making him fall out of his bed. Slowly, Chris looks up, only to see the camera staring at him. Half-asleep, Chris begins to start off the episode. "Um, okay, so last time on Total Drama... Tokyo," the drowsy host incorrectly states. The cameraman interrupts Chris. "Total Drama: Survivor," he corrects. Chris nods at the cameraman, understanding his mistake. He looks at the camera, dazed, and collapses on the floor, once again snoring obnoxiously. The cameraman sighs. "I don't get paid enough for this job. "Anyways... last time, on Total Drama: Survivor," the cameraman exclaims, "the two teams competed in an old-fashioned Hide-and-Seek challenge, but with a catch. A member from the other team has to find you, and hit you with paint-balls. The contestants, were, however, able to run away and dodge the paint-balls. Anyways, in the end, the Great Goliaths lost, for like, the third time in a row. The competition narrowed down to 14, as crazy-squirrel-killer Stacy was eliminated, thanks to Hillary backstabbing her team." The cameraman sighs. "So, like, watch today's episode and stuff." "I better get a raise for this," the cameraman mutters. (Theme Song Plays) Hillary is shown in the confessional. "Okay. So, a lot of people are probably wondering why I betrayed my team last night. Simple, really. In the game of Survivor, you can't trust anyone. Not even your own team. I'll do anything I can in order to win, even if it means manipulating these losers." At the Powerful Phoenix's campsite, Mike is shown lying against a tree, napping. Natalie is next to him, looking around camp, seemingly bored. "Hey, everyone," Daniel shouts, "We really need to get started on a fire. All we did was build a shelter, but obviously, if we're gonna survive here, we need to cook our own food." Kimberly smiles. "You're so smart, Daniel." Daniel smirks. "I get that a lot. So, who's with me!" Silence. Daniel raises an eyebrow. "Why do I even try?" Brian smiles and digs through his bag. He looks both ways and quickly takes out a few cards. He smiles harder than before and giggles as he looks through them. Mike, laying down, sees this. He gets up, laughs, and walks towards Brian. "You like Pookémon?" Brian quickly hides the cards in his bag, glances at them, and nervously smiles. "Huh? What? Didn't catch you there, buddy." Mike rolls his eyes and smiles. "Don't worry. I won't tell." Brian sighs. "Yeah... I like them," he nervously says. "It's one of the things that I'm ashamed to admit..." Mike smiles and takes out a few Pookémon cards out of his pockets. "You're not alone," he says with a large smile. Brian's face fills with delight as he joyfully says, "Wow, epic! Wanna trade?" Mike rolls his eyes. "Duh. Only noobs don't. Do you have Plikachu?" Brian nods. He says, "I actually have two Plikachu's. I'm trying to look for Bubasaur, you got one?" Mike smiles. "I have like, three Bubasaur's." The two exchange cards, and Mike says, "Pound it, bro!" The two then make a fist, pound them together, and pretend to make an explosion with their hands. A cough is heard behind Mike, and Mike turns around. Behind him is Kimberly. "What the... have you been stalking us?" Brian shouts. Kimberly rolls her eyes. "No. But since you two get along so well, I just want to know why you declined my alliance offer." The two shrug. "We don't like you," Mike says. Brian nods. Kimberly frowns. "Excuse me?" She angrily glances at the two. After a moment of thought, she smirks."You guys either be in an alliance with me, or else I'll tell everyone about how you two nerds love Pookémon." Mike raises and eyebrow. "Blackmail is really mainstream." "Please Kim," Brian says with his hands clasped together, "we'll be in an alliance with you, we'll do anything, just don't tell anyone!" Mike frowns. "We will?" Brian frowns. "We will." Mike rolls his eyes. "Fine, we will." Kimberly smirks. "Just vote with me," she says as the boys nod in agreement. Mike and Brian are shown in the confessional. Brian smiles and says, "Wow, Kimberly's really smart," he says sarcastically. "Mike and me are just gonna eliminate her." Mike nods and says, "We'd rather tell the whole world that we love Pookémon before we align with Kimberly." Suddenly, Chris intrudes on the conversation and walks inside the confessional. He smiles. "You just did." He points to the camera. Brian and Mike's eyes widen. Kimberly frowns and walks away. "Oh, and don't even think about voting me off. Trust me, I'll know about it." Brian rolls his eyes. The camera then shows the Great Goliath's abode. There, Antoine is shown with a beard made of seaweed. Jessica, who is next to him, is wearing a dress made of seaweed as well, and is up in a tree. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," Jessica says. Antoine looks away. "See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek," Antoine says passionately. "Is there no pity sitting in the clouds, that sees into the bottom of my grief? O sweet my mother, cast me not away! Delay this marriage for a month, a week, or if you do not, make the bridal bed, in that dim monument where Tybalt lies." Stefani looks at them. "Wat." Antoine smiles. "So? Did you guys like it?" The contestants who are watching them nod except for Hillary. "Eh, it could have been better." Kenzie looks at Hillary. "Oh, c'mon Hillary, stop being like Eric," she teases, as Hillary rolls her eyes. "Alright, guys, could I say something?" Jesse asks. Hillary nods. "Go ahead." Jesse smiles. "Well, it's been like 7 days or something," Jesse says with a sincere look on his face, "and I think that we should get to know each-" "Tree mail," Jessica says, as she runs back to the group. "It's about time Jessica nods and starts to read it - There's a new twist in the game That'll make you shout and exclaim There will surely be panic and fighting And I admit, this is very exciting! Jessica's eyes open wide. "Um, new twist? This should be good." Hillary smiles. "My guess is that it'll be a team switch." Kenzie smiles. "Great! New people! I hope that dude named Daniel is on my team. He's hot!" Stefani smiles. "Oh, I know right? He's so hot!" Hillary rolls her eyes. "Yes. We get it. Daniel's hot. Can we focus on the game? On the back it says to go to the shore, so let's go." Stefani smiles and leans to Hillary. She whispers, "I hope my new team doesn't have Hillary in it! She's so mean and nasty! But don't tell her!" Hillary glares at Stefani, and makes her trip into mud. Hillary laughs as Stefani gets up, still smiling. The teams make it onto shore, and Chris is shown holding a bag, with unknown items inside. The teams line up, and Chris smiles. "Hey, guys. So, you read the tree mail, right? Well, I checked the camera's and you guys thought it was a team switch." Kenzie smiles. "Wrong," Chris says. Kenzie's eyes widen. Hillary scratches her chin. "Then what ''is ''the twist?" Chris frowns. "I'm getting to that. Anyways, I'm sure you guys have seen this before." Chris smiles and slowly reaches his hand inside the bags. With his every move, suspense builds up. Chris finally takes the object, and the contestants are shocked. They know exactly what it is. Even Stefani knows the horror that it brought to the game. And how it helped every manipulative person in the past Survivor seasons. They all gasped in awe at the object that stood in Chris's hand. It was a Hidden Immunity Idol. "Well," Chris begins with a smile. "Based on your reactions, I guess you guys know exactly what this is. Yes, that is right. This is in fact, the Hidden Immunity Idol. This idol will be hidden in your camp, and if someone manages to find it, during Tribal Council, they can use the idol, and all votes cast against that person will not count. Sometimes, I'll give you guys hints to the idol if you win a challenge." Stefani's somewhat iconic smile now disappears into a frown. She gasps and trembles as she says, "Um... is that, like, gonna help villains and like ruin plans to eliminate people? Chris nods and Stefani frowns even more. Chris asks, "Any questions?" Hillary raises her hand, and Chris ignores it. "Great! Lets go to your challenge," he states. Hillary glares at him. She is then shown in the confessional. "This 'Immunity Idol' thing might really work out for me..." she states. "If I find the idol every day, I'll be safe every day. This could possibly bring me to the final 2..." Chris smiles. "Follow me." The contestants follow Chris to the other side of the island, where two large boards are shown, along with a long obstacle course. Chris smiles. "Alright, this challenge is simple. It's for reward and immunity, by the way. Basically, each team will pick one person from the opposite team to lay down on those boards over there. Then, the teams must carry their chosen person on the board all the way to the other side of the beach, avoiding the obstacles. First team there, wins!" Chris explains. The contestants nod and Chris continues. "Great Goliaths, you guys pick someone from the Phoenix's to not participate." Hillary thinks for a minute. "Daniel and Bob." "Nice choice! They're both big and strong," Stefani says with a smile. "And hot!" Bob blushes, and Rose notices this. "Ew," Rose says while wincing. Chris rolls his eyes. "Anyways... Goliaths, you guys are gonna choose one person on the Powerful Phoenixes to lay down on their board. Phoenixes, you have to choose one Goliath to lay down on their board. Goliaths?" Stefani smiles. "Ooo, ooo! Kenny!" Chris nods. "Kenny it is." Hillary's eyes widen as she glares at Stefani. "What are you doing?! Kenny is their lightest player, it'll be easy to drag him around!" "Phoenixes?" Chris asks. "We choose Antoine, their heaviest player," Daniel says with a smirk. "I'm not fat!" Antoine says with a frown. "I'm very healthy, thank you very much." "We know that, but in terms of weight, you are," Daniel says with a smirk. The contestants look at him in a confused expression. "Well, you see, males generally weigh more than females, it's just genetics. The only males are Antoine and Jesse. Jesse is 5'9, while Antoine is 6'1. By doing simple mathmatical equations, you can figure out that-" "Okay there, Mr. Math," Chris interrupts. "This is a 27 minute show, let's keep it that way." Daniel rolls his eyes. "Whatever, can we start?" Chris nods. "Kenny and Antoine, you guys know what to do." Antoine nods and gets on the board, as the team picks him up. "Oh my god, Antoine, what have you been eating?" Hillary asks while picking him up with strain. The rest of the contestants nod as Antoine blushes. On the other side of the shore, the contestants pick up Kenny with no strain. "Wow, Kenny, you're really light," Rose says with a raised eyebrow. "And...," Chris says as he drags out the word, "GO!" The two teams begin the challenge quickly, leaving no time for preparation. As they begin to overcome the obstacles, the Phoenixes Daniel frowns. "Bob, we need to do something, our team's behind." "I'm sure they'll be fine," Bob states. "A boost wouldn't hurt, right?" Daniel aks. Bob thinks for a moment and nods in agreement. "Good, then somehow, we're gonna need to help them." "How about we give them some words of agreement?" Bob asks. Daniel stares at him. "This isn't gym class, we need to physically help them." Bob thinks for a moment. "I got it!" As he says this, Daniel quickly looks towards the two teams, only to see the Phoenixes way behind. "Well, make it quick," Daniel says with a frown. "The Goliaths are about to win!" The camera switches to the two teams competing with one another. "Ya'll need to go faster, the Goliath's are winning," Kenny says. "We're going as fast as we can," Rose says as the other nod in agreement. "The other team is faster without Eric or Stacy holding them down," Mike says. "That, and our team just sucks," Natalie says as everyone glares at her. "Oh my squirrel," Stefani says as the camera switches to the Goliaths, "We're winning!" Hillary smiles. "TAKE THAT, DANIEL!" The camera then moves to Daniel. "Did you hear something?" Bob shrugs. "Naw." "Anyways... any ideas?" Daniel says with a frown. Bob thinks for a moment. "I don't kn-...," he says as suddenly, his eyes open wide. "I got it! I can't believe I actually forgot this!" "What, what do you mean?" Daniel asks. Bob takes out a small rocket. "This bad boy has about the same effect as 12 rockets, in one small stick. If we could somehow attach it to the Phoenix's board, they'll be cruising to the finish line!" Daniel smiles. "You genius! You odd, vigilant genius," he says with a smile. "Leave it to me!"